Talk:Epilogue (Awakening)
Epilogue Open Discussion @Prismvg In response to your questions, I defended the farmlands, and I got the "farmholders developed a reverence for the Warden Commander etc." ending. I also did one game to protect the trade routes and got the "Vigil's Keep became a trading post" ending, so we're okay on those points. I have yet to choose "Protect Amaranthine" or "protect all equally", so I have no idea. To your second question, I actually did abandon Amaranthine and still got the "Peace allows the wardens to replenish numbers", so I'll move it to a more general ending at this point until someone can come up with a more precise ending to that. Thoughts? Magnum101 14:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Addendum: I also got an ending in the epilogue about how the conspiracies against the Wardens eventually led to a series of deaths/disappearances culminating in the apparent suicide of Bann Esmerelle. I would have included this, but there maybe several choices that lead to this; thus far, I've only explored the option to get the names of the conspirators using information obtained from the Dark Wolf. I have no idea what would happen yet if I allow Tamra to obtain the evidence or simply ask the soldiers to spy on the nobles.Magnum101 14:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : I think that if the Warden is Fereldan then we get the replenishing part anyway, with all that "sympathy-driving donations". If he is Orlesian and leaves the city to burn I don't think he'll attract any sympathy, but that's just a supposition. So we'll leave that part where it is, for the time being. As for the conspiracy part, I hired the Dark Wolf too, so let's shelve it for now, until we learn anything new. ::I got the sympathy-driving donations if Amaranthine is saved, and I get the replenishing part whether I saved the city or the keep, both with an Orlesian Warden (actually, I have yet to finish the game with a Fereldan Warden), so it's probably a generic ending. Leaving the city to burn as an Orlesian produced the rumors that the Warden was sent from Orleis to retake or destroy Ferelden, but the other endings seem to be present in either, I guess, if you also got that. I'll see if I can get a playthrough in tomorrow. I'll stick with Orlesian Wardens for now, just to remove any possible confounders and see what happens when I make different choices early on. (will also try NOT to upgrade the Keep---to see what happens then) Magnum101 14:56, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: *Sigh* It was so much easier to gather info in Origins. *Cough*console*killallhostiles*cough* =P Magnum101 15:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC) My character had the Dalish elf origin and I still got the ending with Nathaniel saving Fergus Cousland and getting some of his land back. So it's not just the human noble origin. Ewell 23:47, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the info! Keep them coming guys Prismvg 08:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Nathaniel's Epilogue It says in Nathaniel's Epilogue that he will die if he is left to defend Vigil's Keep. This is only one possible outcome as I completed Awakening, just five minutes ago and his epilogue said that he was one of the survivors because of how valiantly he fought and continued inspiring the men. Just saying, in case there's an argument over an edit. 03:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) The Messenger ? I was wondering who the Messenger is I presumed he was the darkspawn disciple at amaranthine however I recently completed awakenings after sparing him (He actually fought by my warden) and their was no mention of him within the ending epilougue. Is this a glitch or is he/she someone different thanks. 15:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, that's him. I'm not sure which decisions count concerning his appearance in the epilogue. First time I saved the city, then let him go, and got him in the epilogue. Then I saved the Keep, and he didn't appear. So it is something to think about. Prismvg 17:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC)